Sailor Moon Short Stories
by Bravemaridin
Summary: I'm making a book of Sailor Moon one-shots. It will be mostly poems but I'll do stories if requested. I'll also do poems based on anything you guys want to send me. PM me if you have any requests.
1. Chapter 1: See You Again

_See You Again_

 _Chibiusa and Helios_

 _My pink heart turns blue_

 _My golden horn dims_

 _My crystal darkens_

 _My wings useless_

 _We are pulled apart_

 _Time and time again_

 _By battles that never end_

 _I thought of you today_

 _Strong emotions blow me away_

 _Tears fall as I think of you_

 _My pink heart turned blue_

 _Your golden horn dimmed_

 _My crystal darkened_

 _Your wings seemed useless_

 _We are pulled apart_

 _Time and time again_

 _By battles that never end_

 _I thought of you today_

 _Remembering your smile stealing my heart away_

 _My wings fall as I think of you_

 _Your pink heart turned blue_

 _My golden horn dimmed_

 _Your crystal darkened_

 _My Wings useless_

 _We are pulled apart_

 _Time and time again_

 _By battles that never end_

 _My blue heart turned pink_

 _My horn glittered gold_

 _My crystal shines_

 _My wings bright and bold_

 _We are together again_

 _The time has come_

 _The battle has ended_

 _And now_

 _I finally_

 _See you again_


	2. Chapter 2: My Earthen Prince

私の伯爵

(My Earthen Prince)

A/N:This was inspired an awesome Youtube AMV. PM me if you want the URL.

My very soul is freezing over

With a slow, burning freeze

Cold enough to freeze the fires of hell

And turn its lava lakes into fields of rock

Death approaches with its cold hands

Ready to end me

Then, your touch so warm saves me

Pulls me from the edge of the ether

And breathes new life into me

Your magical touch holds

My every dream and desire

Open and hidden

Innocent and shameful

You see all I am

With your blue diamond eyes

Support me with your pale strong arms

And breathe into me with gentle pink lips

Soft and kind

I am pushed again and again

Teetering at the edge of death

But I am not afraid

For I know you will be there

With your blue diamond eyes

And ever warm soul

I shall never be afraid

For I know you shall be waiting

And so I shall wait forever for you

私の暖かさ

私の愛

私の息

私の人生

私の王子

私はあなたを待って生きる

私のエンディミオン

A/N: This is my latest One-shot and I'm planning on many more. If you have a song or AMV you want me to make a poem for just PM me. I will probably update more often here than on my other stories so any requests should be answered within about a week. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Uranus Neptune

Uranus And Neptune

I watch her look in her mirror

With those magnetic blue eyes

Strong enough to burn through

Any disguise

I see her strength so sure

When her blade dances in the sky

Untameable, unbreakable

A star in the night

I see her beauty

I see her strength

I feel the power of her love

I see her walk with a grace

Given from planets above

I see her fly

Soaring far above

I see her swim

Deep below

Her power Sky

Her power Sea

Eternally

Bound with me

Watching over

Sky and Sea

Guarding this

Galexy

With me

I watch her piercing eyes

Turn to me

Softening,

Holding Galaxies

I watch her turn to me

Aura Gleaming

Strong, supple arms

Encasing me

My Soaring Eagle,

My Flowing Stream

My Soft Wind,

My Gentle Creek

My Blue Sky,

My Crystal Sea

My Perfect Storm

Staring back at me

I saw her Strength

I saw her Beauty

I felt her Power

I felt her Love

I know she'll be

Ever at my side

Long after the stars have died

She'll always be

With me

For Eternity

My Eternity

A/N: I like disappear off the face of the earth and come back with some crap like this. :P Sorry. I plan on updating something every day this week, cause it's spring break and anyone who still checks that I'm alive deserves this. I'll also find some time to post a poll of some sort this week.

See ya,

Bravemaridin


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Scouts

Inner Sailor Scouts

Sailor Mercury

Is

Flowing streams

Life giving calming waters

Sailor Venus

Is

Blooming Love

Reaching for the stars above

Tuxedo Mask

Is

Steady Earth

Giving all he's worth

Sailor Mars

Is

Red Flame

Burning those who know no shame

Sailor Jupiter

Is

Crashing thunder

Throwing roses pulled all asunder

Sailor Moon

Is

Fighting Queen

With the strength of a world's dream


	5. Chapter 5: Outer Scouts

Outer Sailor Scouts

Sailor Pluto

Guardian of Time

Dedicated to her King,Queen, and Lady

A love so devoted, so kind, and strong enough

To leave life aside

She laid her down for others to survive

And in the past she saw life restored

And love renewed

Sailor Uranus

Shaker of Worlds

Distributer of Justice

Disturber of Peace

A rogue Knight

Loose in a city

With strength and love from planets above

The worldshaker stands in a ocean of love

Sailor Neptune

Patron of seas

An eye of the future and past

A seeker of truth

Love of the world and its turbulence

An ever-moving sea

Sailor Saturn

Bringer of the void

Harbinger of death

A soul twice born ancient

Mangled by strife

She struggled and died

And taking up her mantle

Now she will rise

She's the harbinger of death

The angel of death

The mistress of the end

The silence of life


	6. Ch 6: Usagi isn't Ordinary

Usagi the Not-So-Average Girl

A/N: I'm not dead. I never update, I know. This is a quick, and probably pretty bad, drabble based on the article "Is Usagi Really Just an Average Girl?" This was requested a LOOONG time ago by Raxius. Here we go.

"Usagi-chan!", Rei yelled; she'd been chasing Usagi for an hour now.

"Yes?" Usagi replied.

"Where did you get that?"

" ….get what?"

Flushed red and IMMENSELY frustrated at Usagi's boneheaded behavior, Rei snapped.

"The Diamonds!" she screamed "Where did you get the diamonds?!"

"...What are you talking about?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Usagi. I want you to explain… Usagi, USAGI!"

"Rei-chan. Are you alright?" Ami asked.

"...Fine. Just fine.

~~~~~~~A Week Later: After School~~~~~~~~~

"Usagi, what are you wearing?", Mamoru asked

"Mamo-chan, Don't you remember? We went to the store together and I picked this dress out."

"...Yes, I remember Dango-atama. I meant the diamonds."

"What diamonds?"

Sighing gently, Mamoru reached for her neck tapping on what looked like a diamond choker.

"These diamonds, Usagi."

"OH! These are not diamonds. I won this at the arcade."

"Usa, did you win the ultra rare prize on Dance Dance Revolution ?"

"Yes! It was really hard."

"The prize was a diamond choker."

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	7. Chapter 7: Starlights Saga

**A/N: Hi again! I don't have much today just a small poem. Thanks for reading!**

Kinmoku

A planet far, far away

A beauty to behold

A light to the people of Earth

A home to the stars of old

A land of peace and grace

A paradise to one and all

Until one day

When Kinmoku began to fall

 _A once beauteous land ravaged_

 _The light of this star dimmed_

 _A princess stolen away_

 _By a power's cruel whims_

 _However,_

 _In Spite all the disasters_

 _Sent their way_

 _Three lights remained of that_

 _Wrecked Milky Way_

 _They came to Earth_

 _To find their light_

 _Their world's precious princess_

 _Hoping she was safe and alright_

On this planet they found

Two sister lights

Their princess and another

With the same beautiful light

 _They found her and lost her_

 _All in one day_

 _Alone in bitter shock_

 _The pain took hold_

 _They had failed_

 _And were all alone_

 _As they almost fell to despair_

 _Deprived of their world's light_

 _The Earth's princess_

 _Did her best to set things right_

 _Enveloped her light_

 _Which turned night to day_

 _They found hope and the strength to fight again_

 _They battled with all their strength_

 _They defended her with all her might_

 _And when they fell_

 _It was alright_

 _For they tried their best_

 _All she ever asked of them_

In the end

They found her again

At the end of the battle

Her light called out for them

Reunited once again

With new friends and old

Their journey had come to an end

They headed for home

A planet far, far away

A beauty to behold

A light to the people of Earth

A home to the stars both new and old

A land of peace and grace

And a Eternal Paradise

For all to behold

 _Kinmoku_


End file.
